


Sick Realities

by foxjenna123, PinkPuzzles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Gotham, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjenna123/pseuds/foxjenna123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPuzzles/pseuds/PinkPuzzles
Summary: Have you ever had your dreams come true? Well. Be careful what you wish for, because 17 year old Becky Andrews got exactly that. Ever since she started watching Gotham she had wished she had lived in the world. The characters take the place of the actors in the middle of their everyday lives. What happens when the public finds out?





	1. Becky Andrews

"Jerome and Bruce should SO date." Serenity, my friend said. (She fangirls all the time.) I sighed. "I mean.. the ship is okay but there's like.. no evidence to support it. Yes the joker can't live without Batman but Jerome can't live without trying to kill Bruce." I rebutted as we walked down the schools parking lot on our journey to our houses. We said our goodbyes and I was off.. Did I mention I'm a fan of Gotham? Yes.. I don't think I've mentioned that. Ever since the show came out, I've been obsessed with three characters: Bruce, Jerome, and Oswald. Of course.. these are the most popular characters anyway.. but who said I wasn't basic? I got to the apartment me and my mom lived in (upstairs were the worst,) so I took my lanyard off (it had pretty pink princess crowns on it) and unlocked the front door, walking in I smelled the familiar sent of lemon and cinnamon.. "mom must be in her spring cleaning mood.." I thought out loud quietly. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw her long dark brown hair draped over her shoulders as she sprayed the tables with a lemon scented cleaning spray. I smiled at her. "Do you expect the mayor to be coming or something like that?" I said as I dropped off on the couch and got out my binder. She rolled her tired eyes as she looked at me. "Ha ha." She said. "I wish. We used to date back in college you know." She said. "I know, you've told me a million times." I sigh. After a long trek to finish my homework I finally do, shoving my books aside and running into my room. I layed down on the bed, thinking. What would it be like if the Gotham characters were in the real world. I would so date Jerome.. nah he would kill me. I turned over. Being lazy and staying in bed all day was my specialty. It finally turned night and I started texting friends on my mother's old blackberry. 11:11. Time to make a wish, my mother always said. I decided to wish for.. you guessed it. Boy was I wishing for a death sentence.


	2. Questioning

 

> I finished cleaning my room and organizing everything, I like to consider myself a minimalist.. when my room isn't a complete mess. I organized everything by color and made sure that I had no unessasary items in my room except the ones I thought made it look nicer. It was nice to see it so organized and clean, the only thing I needed to do was vacuum and it would look amazing, but I was too busy for that, because of what was coming up.
> 
> I was excited. _Tommorow we were going on a band field trip._  I play the flute, yeah I know... I see you judging, but don't, even though it's cliché for me to play it I do.. and I'm not going to be scared of what other people say and change what I love. I took out my flute and set it up, tuning up and seeing that I was sharp, pulling out just a bit.I practiced all night.. it was dumb of me but I was passionate.
> 
> About 12:20 my mom was knocking on my door. I sighed, putting down my flute and running over to the door, opening it.  My mom was there, eyes tired as her hair was a mess, I couldn't help but frown at seeing her apperence. My mom had been a train wreck ever since our family split apart.. she had been playing the victim card every time she could get, I noticed.
> 
> "Honey I'm sorry.. I know I said you could stay up but please go to sleep.. I can't go to sleep with all this noise." She said quietly, she sounded like a sick cancer patient.. she always did that voice when she wanted something from me.. trying to make me feel bad for her.

I sighed. "Fine." I rolled my eyes, I could see her smile. She tried to talk to me but I slammed the door in her face, I didn't want to deal with her, knowing how much I had hurt her feelings by doing that. I didn't care, I wanted her to feel bad for it, I just couldn't respect her when she acted this way.

As soon as I woke up I got ready, mom telling me to hurry up every five seconds as I ran around and tried to get everything I needed, I ran out of the house with only a quick goodbye to my mother and a peck on her cheek.

As soon as I stepped into the door the percussion was already unloading everything they needed onto the bus, and I was left with a screaming band director. I ran past him to grab my flute from the band room, I was so late, I'm glad I was barely able to come. I stepped onto the bus, everyone had relaxed and gotten out of panic mode, so did I. I sat by myself and put in my earbuds, listening to some Suicide Sheep.

We were almost there and me and my friend Kim were talking about random stuff.. they had sat next to me and yanked my earbuds out so I didn't have a choice but to talk to them. They didn't know about Gotham besides the fact it had Batman, but that didn't matter to me at all really, they were a pretty cool person.

As soon as we got to the places  of our performance all the kids were yelling and standing up to try and get out, our band director yelled at us to sit back down and we all did. He was visibly excited for the concert and we were too..

_A small knock on the bus door._


	3. The Death Of My Dreams

A knock on the bus door? No one suprised, it was probably the school telling us to have a good job and that we represented the school- the usual thing that happens on field trips.   
But by the bus drivers face.. I could tell this wasn't going to be a warm welcome.   
_Panic_  
I was confused, trying to stand so I could see what was going on, but everyone seemed to be doing that. I eventually opened the window too see outside.. I immedienlty saw a gun. No.  
I hid down under the seat. _This was NOT happening. Not here!_

 I started to scream.   
The bus driver, despite what I had saw, opened the door.   
I heard a sinister chuckle. I slowly lifted my head up, despite how much I was trembling.. seeing a male with red hair..

Wait.   
The red head crackled another laugh that made shivers go down my spine. He stepped on with a smile and had this as open as if he were going to present a final act. He stopped short and I gasped.... IT WAS JEROMES ACTOR. I screeched and stood up freaking out. Cameron the actor looked so confused, but he played it off and his face hardened.   
I could see a hose in his hand. _Gasoline,_ I remembered. I must of either taken a drug or was dreaming a very realistic dream..because he was RIGHT THERE.

He went silent for a moment. Only then did I realize the screams of my fellow band members , they were crying.  
He looked confused.. this didn't happen in the show.. if it did I didn't remember.   
"Where are the cheerleaders?" He said, looking at the man with curly hair behind him, which I could only recognize as Greenwood, the cannibal.  
"WHERE ARE THE HANDCUFFS!" He slapped Greenwood hard with the gun. He looked angry but didn't interfere.   
I heard an annoyed sigh leave his lips. "Oh Barbra-" he said. "Idiot idiot.." he mumbled.   
"Well.. we're already here. So." He cocked the gun again.

"I want you all to know.." he said as he walked down the isle.. looking at all the kids. "This was a very difficult decision for us.. it was between you.. and a senior citizen bingo party." He said, ignoring the kids- and the band teachers cries. He eventually got to me- I was so happy.  
He raised an eyebrow.. starring at me.   
"A little happy for someone who's  about to die eh?" He said, putting the gun to my head.   
I couldn't help but laugh.   
"JEROME. OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!" I yelled. "In that scene where you and Greenwood played Russian Roulette you were so good!!" I yelled.. since I just thought it was a dream.. I could do whatever I wanted with no consequences.

He was silent.. that had just happened not even a few days ago.. and in private. His slightly amused face turned into one of confusion and anger. He grabbed my shoulder, I actually felt it- I couldn't help but feel just a little scared. He put me next to the bus driver.. he didn't really understand the situation.. he tried grabbing the gun. "Ah- nope." Jerome moved it away, before pointing it right at the

  
**BANG**

I covered my ears, a loud ring following.   
I couldn't even adjust back to normal because there was more laughing and screaming. I squinted my eyes closed and pushed on my ears... After a full minute.. I was better, opening my eyes, only to be greeted with a hose spraying gasoline all over me, I covered my mouth and eyes as the redhead went and sprayed everyone.   
"Also- you might want to move, don't want that outfit to be ruined.. but it might be anyway." I heard his voice yell- staring at me, I hated the smell of gasoline and that mostly distracted me, I was confused as to what he was talking about so I moved my wet hair and looked behind me, a horrified expression coming on my face.

_The bus driver was dead._


	4. Off With a Bang

_Scared? Me? Of course_ _not!_

When I saw the dead body.. the red blood gushing on my shoulder.. in all honesty..?   
Didn't care. Not even close.. it was a dream after all.. people die in dreams.  
Continuing my weird nightmare.. everyone was still sobbing as Greenwood went around and tried to tie everyone to the seat because the handcuffs were nowhere to be found.. forgetting me strangely. Jerome seemed to notice but he didn't say anything.. he gave me a look as if he knew I wouldn't do anything.. like I wasn't strong enough. I didn't like that.

I sighed, looking behind me at the bus driver again. "Hell.. these prosthetics are AWESOME.." I say.  
"Oh wait.. dream.." I frowned.   
I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling and huffed out a breath.  
"Oh well.. at least you're here." I say, pointing to Jerome so he knew who I was talking about.

Jerome let out another laugh.. did he really laugh that much? Or was it my dream thinking too much? We smiled at each other.. both very different.. his was.. sinister.   
"HO HEE HEE! This is NOO dream." He said. I kept my mouth shut.. this wasn't what I imagined my dream with Jerome to be like... I was hoping it would be more romantic.. honestly. But hey- he's a psychopath.

Greenwood tapped his fingers on each seat as he passed by.. eventually tying everyone up. He tapped each chair once more before finally stopping at one seat, starting at a girl. "He-llo." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
The girl didn't talk to him, just struggling with the ropes and crying as she realized the situation.. I tried to think if she watched the tv show.. barely anyone in my school did.. but.. yeah.. she did.. why was she freaking out? She didn't think this was real did she?  
Greenwood was getting uncomfortably close to her.. a smile on his face.  
"Hey girl.. you look delicious, do you wanna takeout? Cause I eat out." He said, winking.  
I was immedienlty disgusted.   
The girl looked disturbed, not saying anything.   
Ew. Was all I could think.  
Since the girl didn't respond, Greenwood didn't seem to like it that much. He tried taking her blonde hair out of the tall bun it was in, she looked horrified, when he finally took it down and started messing with it- she was disgusted.   
I didn't see what happened next but I heard it, by the sounds of Greenwood groaning and falling on the ground- it was plain to see that she had kicked him in the balls.

He looked in extreme pain as most of the students just looked confused and scared. I know most of them would be dying with laughter.. but being covered with gasoline was more of their priority.  
I heard a huge laugh come from behind me, I turned around and Jerome was almost crying because how funny he thought it was. Greenhouse looked in so much pain as the girl tried to move away but the ropes stopped her. Greenwood got up and grabbed her by the neck, she yelled, struggling.   
"Greenwood.. come on." Jerome sighed, going over to him and moving his hand. "Not now, that was quite a show and I don't think you should kill her for that huh?" He said. Greenwood just moved his hand and walked- more limped, back up to the front of the bus. He kept swearing quietly. He held onto the bus.. he didn't look good.

I had never had a dream this detailed.. I liked it.. because of who was in it.. but it felt too real.  
"This is one messed up dream.." I said quietly, once again Jerome looked at me.. I still didn't know why he brought me up there.  
"Say it's a dream again and you won't have anymore dreams." He said, it made me smile.   
"Well obviously it's a dream! You're a.. fictional character." I whispered the last part, because to me, he wasn't fictional.   
He simply glared at me and Greenwood's eyes did a little flare as he showed his teeth in a grin, before just looking in more pain and stopping, he was doing better then most people in not showing the pain.  
The red-head tilted his head as he processed what I said at a delayed reaction. He looked amused.   
"Not real you say?" He quirked with an eyebrow. To my knowledge, completely forgetting about wanting to kill me like he had just previously said.   
"Ho- Ho- four eyes." He crept up to me. "I am very real." He said.

"Come on!" Greenwood yelled. Jerome rolled his eyes, skipping off the bus as he took out his lighter, trying to light it. I felt my eyes widen, I immediently got up from a sitting position and stood, horrified before...  
Nothing. Nothing happened.  
I sigh. Jerome furrowed his eyebrows, he kept trying. He sighed before turning to the other guys. "Any of you got a light?" He said, throwing the other away. No one said anything for a bit...  
I heard sirens blast. Jerome swore, going back on the bus, looking at all the crying kids.   
"H-hey!! I have a light!" One of his 'minions' said. He sighed in relief.   
"I think we're done here." He was staring at me. He waved the gun about as he scrunched up one side of his face in consideration. He licked his lips and closed one eye as his finger dramatically went to the trigger in slow motion.. then.. BANG!  
I immediently fell down to the ground. I couldn't speak or think.. but I felt my shoulder in so much pain.. I was beginning to think this was much more real  
then I ever, could of imagined.


	5. Meaningless Nothings

_Do you know what a gunshot feels like?_

Nothing.

All I felt was a push of air and a loud bang... then... nothing.  
My body fell to the ground. Was I shoved? No no no.. he's still where he's standing.. I feel tierd.. did I skip breakfast this morning?  
All the sounds of the world were gone.. and only the muffled ringing in my ear.. my head was looking at the ground. I couldn't get up, for some reason.   
Did I kiss my mom before I left the house? I only kept thinking about small meaningless things... because there wasn't anything else to think about.. I looked forward, my face starring at the floor of the bus still.. black and grey.. normal. Red? Red? Why red? Well something must be wrong if it's red! My stomach cramped and I coughed a few times.. barely.. I tried to remember what day it was, what was going on, where was my friends and family where.. but I couldn't. I couldn't remember anything besides the loud noise and that there was people around...

  
"Alright- let's go boys." Jerome said, going down the stairs again, taking the lighter he received and handing it back to the guy, the sirens going louder as he went back in the truck with most of the other people while Dobkins stayed back and lighted the match.. the cops running after him, he ran and dropped the lighter in a pool of Gasoline... it caught on fire as he tried to reach the bus, but was caught..   
Loud screams and broken dreams, of course, heard throughout the bus. James Gordon ran up as they constrained Dobkins. James immediently went into the bus.. with no time to waste he stepped over me and threw the dead bus driver's body away from the seat, slamming on the pedal as he turned the wheel to get away from the flame erupting, his heart pounding out of his chest. He eventually pulled a safe distance away.. but he himself wasn't even sure if it was far enough away from the blaze.. he was panting before looking at me, still completely unaware of my surroundings. He looked at the other screaming band students. "Everyone okay?" He said casually, not being able to make it more awkward then that. Everyone immediently screamed again, medics and cops coming on the bus quickly to untie the children and get them away from the nightmare.

Loss.  
We all loose something in our lives.. whether it's a pet.. a loved one.. or just simply your favorite powder foundation that broke when you dropped it.   
Well.  
I lost a lot of blood.

I awoke in the hospital. I didn't open my eyes one bit, I was tired. The only thing that woke me up was a small sob that I heard right next to me, I opened my eyes finally and tried not to be blinded by the light as I turned to my left, my mom sitting right next to me, gripping my hand.. which I only just now felt. "Baby.." she cried, I could see her eventually after my eyes adjusted.. her face covered in tears as she sobbed.. it made her look ugly. My mother stared straight at my eyes, sniffling and trying to calm down. She stroked my brown hair. "You'll be okay.. I love you.." she said, though I know she wasn't sure, by the look in her face. I could always tell when she was off.  
"Becky Andrews?" I heard a male voice call, I turned over to look at the door, I had just woken up so my face looked dead and pasty.   
It was James Gordon from the TV show.. I was going insane, I knew it.. this was still a dream right? My heart was racing as I thought about it. My mouth opened a little as I thought about how the hell he was there, looking at him.   
"We're going to need to speak to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Your dreams are sick truths


End file.
